


Just Shake it Off

by kendallnicola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pure Crack, dean's dancing, maybe he joins in, moc! dean, sam catches him, set pre-deanmon, shake it off, why are all of my stories about dancing, wincest if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a lot riding on him and sometimes you just need to let off a little steam. Or the one where Dean dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Shake it Off

"But I keep cruisin'  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind, sayin' it's gonna be alright."

Dean bounced around the hotel room as the song blared through the buds tucked into his ears. He mumbled along the words with his breath coming in and out due to exertion. Just as it was getting to the chorus he jumped onto the bed and threw one hand up like a microphone and sang along rather loudly.

"Cuz' the payers gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
SHAKE IT OFF!"

Just as Dean was spazzing out on the bed, singing at the top of his lungs with his eyes closed, Sam walked in.

The sight in front of Sam was sure as hell nothing he had seen before. A wide smile was drawn across his face as he started taking Dean's junk food out of the paper bag. He had his back to Dean as he was putting his stuff on table. He hummed along as Dean sang but turned around when Dean stopped.

"Sam-may! How long have you been in here?" Dean hit the top of Sam's back as he walked up beside him to inspect the pile of empty calories. He picked up a Twinkie and starting bouncing in place to the beat of the music as he took a rather large bite.

"Dude, you know you have to chew your food, right?" Dean just ignored Sam's remark and threw the wrapper near the trash. He unplugged the headphones from his phone and started blasting the song. He got back up on the bed and started dancing. After a few seconds Dean motioned for Sam to get on twin opposite the one he was on. A few "no's" later Dean paused the music.

"Get on the damn bed, Spammy." Sam visibly deflated and got on the bed.

"Don't call me Spammy, jerk."

"Shut up, bitch."

Dean started the music and they shook it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super bad at commas and stuff like that so if you see any errors feel free to point them out to me!


End file.
